


Boom Clap

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I swear there is so much fluff you will suffocate, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Pre-Slash, luvvvvv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a day off start something completely new and utterly beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Clap

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> much
> 
> FLLLLLUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFF
> 
> .

They needed a day out. Really. Bad. Between trying to find a way to get the angels topside again and the Abbadon problem, their hands were full. So it was long overdue when Dean announced a day out.

"Come on guys, we have been cooped up here for waaayyyy too long. I'm going crazy. The rain has stopped, let's go," he pleaded to the others. Sam, Cas, and Kevin were all seated around the table either reading or staring at a wall in concentration.

"Dean, it's almost midnight. Where are we going to go?" Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Fireworks."

"Fireworks? You're a bit late for the Fourth, Dean." The youngest Winchester's eye brows were receding into his hairline now.

"Not Fourth of July. Labor day. Preemtive Labor Day fireworks." His words were left with silence as the other's shared glances and confused head tilts. "Come on, it'll be fun. Kevin?"

"It sound fun, but is it even safe? With the angels and Abbadon's minions on our asses I don't know if we should go out in public," the teenager answered.

Dean just shook his head. No way was he letting this go without a fight. "I already thought of that. I know a place that we'll be safe, and I have a stash of fireworks I keep in the garage. You never know when they could come in handy on a hunt." They still looked reluctant. "What do you think Cas?"

"I have never experianced fireworks before, but I heard they are quite nice."

"That settles it. You have no ground to stand on Sammy. We're going."

>>>>><<<<<

Ten minutes later and a couple of reluctant but half-hearted groans from Sam, the four of them were packed into the Impala with a case of fireworks and a six-pack of beer, Dean's order. In another five minutes they had pulled up to a giant field, at least five football fields long and twice as wide. Forest surrounded the expance with a few trees dotting the land here and there. A large lake ran along one of the edges, and that was where Dean parked.

They all sat there for a moment, taking it in. WIth only the receding purrs of the Impala as it colled down and their won breath, they could here a few crickets that only added to the idealness of their location. Dean broke the stillness by opening the Impala door, which caused everyone to follow suit. Sam pulled the fireworks out from the trunk and even let a small smile escape. He and Dean began setting up the display while Cas and Kevin took a seat on the grass. From the looks of it, Cas was explaining the history of this field to Kevin, bringing a small smile to Dean's face when he glanced back at them over his shoulder.

Finally they were ready and he sat next to the others while Sam lit the fireworks in a sciency-wiency way, before jogging backwards over to join them. Dean had just handed Cas a beer and a smile when the first one took off into the air, exploding in a bright array of colors.

Reds.

Blues.

Greens.

Golds.

Whites.

Circles.

Splatters.

On and on they went, loud explosions and blinding colors. Dean realized about half-way through that he had stopped watching the sky and that his gaze had landed on Cas. Dean watched his friend stare at the show with his mouth slightly agape and turned up at the corners in a smile more blinding and bright than any of the colors int he sky. He saw the colors refect on the former angel's pale skin and change the hue of his eyes ever so slightly.

When one particular gold circle exploded, Cas turned to him and mouthed over the noise,  _"_ _Thank You."_ Dean can't remember what came over him- nor does he care-, but he wrapped an arm tightly around Cas, pulling him to his side and placing a small but meaningful kiss on his forehead, before turning back around to watch the spectacle. He could figure out all the pesky details some other day. Right now all he cared about was the fact that his family was smiling next to him and Cas was curled up by his side. Their first kiss was shared later that night under another firework

One year later, on the Friday before labor day, they all went back to that same spot, but Dean snuck in a secret firework to the end of their display. After moments of suspense only he shared, gold lit up the sky.

_MARRY ME?_

Dean turned fully to face Cas who was staring at him in awe andheld out a ring. Cas reached out and wrapped his hand around Dean's.  _"_ _Yes,"_ he mouthed.

There were fireworks at their wedding too.


End file.
